


Angels in Flight

by DiamondBoy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, after the ending - Freeform, mentions of blood and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBoy/pseuds/DiamondBoy
Summary: You are an angel.





	Angels in Flight

You’re an angel. 

It’s night time, it’s just started again. You hate the time in between; there’s no measurement for time in the space between, it’s an existence barren of being. You feel your form flicker and fade in some places, it’s been so long you’ve forgotten what you look like, and when you forget, no one else remembers. 

The wind is still and dead; the moon hangs overhead huge and heavy, illuminating the other shadows in the yard. But those shadows are different, they’re bright-  _ alive _ . You’re sitting on top of the church, well,  _ existing _ on the top of the church. Memory sticks like tar, oozing slowly as you come more into existence. Memory is distant. Memory is a concept you can’t grasp. You are a shadow, you can’t remember being anything else. 

The music from inside is beautiful, haunting and familiar. 

Knowledge comes slowly, in waves. 

You see him. 

_ Joseph Seed _ . 

Everything comes back into focus. You’re given Sight, and you see the shadows are people, their souls burning bright inside them. They’re Joseph’s Flock, and you know them all. You’ve seen them so many times, countless years over and over and over and  _ over _ again. 

Something changes, the wind picks up and there’s something electric. 

It’s coming. 

You go into the church, you don’t know  _ how _ you just know that you were outside, above, and now you’re inside. You’re a puddle of memory tar and smoke,  _ an angel. _

Your mission is clear again now you’ve been given Sight. It’s impossible to remember details beyond what’s in front of you, but you see them and you know them. Joseph burns bright white, John simmers black, Jacob crackles red and Faith flows pale. You barely know yourself but you know them. 

“ _ Something is coming. _ ” You hiss, pulling yourself upright. 

But, just like every other time, no one turns their attention to you. 

Except, Joseph pauses at the podium, lifts his head. 

“Something is coming.” He says in a whisper, getting the attention of the other three. 

You move closer, the world blurring around you as you drape yourself across Joseph’s bare shoulders. He’s never heard you before, he’s never said anything before. You know that to him, it’s just another sermon. It’s another night, after years of nights preaching to his flock. He doesn’t know what’s coming. He never knows until it’s too late, until it’s here. 

“ _ It’s time. _ ” You say, and Joseph raises his head to the ceiling. He raises his eyes to look for  _ Him _ but you are right here. 

You can feel it coming like an oncoming storm in the distance, whispers rise and fall like the ebb and flow of the tide. 

The choir rises in volume as more people join, their voices rising together in praise and worship. 

“It’s time.” Joseph echoes. 

Hope is a sharp emotion that feels foreign after centuries of nothing. 

“ _ It’s coming to destroy. The fruits of your labour will be ash.” _

Joseph closes his eyes. 

Your attention is turned to Jacob; he’s watching Joseph, unmoved by the music of the choir, arms crossed over his chest. When you take notice of them, you can feel that you have arms now, you remember what it’s like to have arms, so you have them. You claw your way up Jacob’s body, but his eyes have always been closed to you, he only Sees Joseph. 

“ _ It’s coming to destroy. The many outweigh the few.” _ You hiss, and you remember the feeling of a gun in your hands, the pain of loss Jacob brought to you pulses inside. Jacob’s head jerks to the side as if trying to shake a thought from his mind. 

He catches Faith’s attention and she looks at him, her caring eyes concerned. Her body turns towards him, and you remember what it’s like to have a body. You fall to the floor and drag yourself to her, lifting your half formed being onto her back. 

“ _ It’s coming to destroy. It’s coming to stop them from walking the path.” _

The presence in her eyes fades briefly before she looks to Joseph, who’s still turning his face towards the skies. 

Uncertainty clouds you as you falls back to the floor again, can they hear? Can they see? Why can’t they know what’s coming, their souls are already broken and burning you can feel the pain of it, of everyone. You remember their deaths, you remember causing them. You remember the feeling of the knife in your hand, hot blood pumping from mortal wounds. 

_ I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.  _

_ Forgive me Father for I am sin. I am the snake in the garden.  _

You look up again, your sight drawn to John. His soul is blind, a spitting black miasma of wrath and anger even as his face smiles and his eyes are happy. He steps up to the small stage and you remember what it’s like to have legs. You draw yourself up and press against John’s front, staring into his blinded eyes. 

“ _ It’s coming to destroy. It does not care, it is sin. _ ”

John does not react at all, his motions the same as they’ve been the last countless times you’ve been here. 

But Joseph’s voice rings out loud and clear like it hasn’t done before. 

“It’s coming to destroy, something is coming.” He says. 

You can hear helicopter blades whipping against the air, loud and pressing. The choir quiets because it’s not time yet, his sermon isn’t supposed to start but Joseph is stepping forward, his boots thudding heavily against the wood. 

“It’s time- The seals are-” Joseph turns around and looks at the members of his family in turn, met back with confusion. “Something is coming-” 

“The Reaping is about to begin.” Your harsh hiss and Joseph’s strong voice speak in tandem.

“ _ Kill it. Kill it before it destroys everything _ .  _ It will come behind Whitehorse. Kill it where it stands. _ ”

This was your mission, your task. 

Noises from outside the church rise and you can feel it there, on the other side of the doors. 

“ _ It’s here. _ ” 

The doors open and there it stands. 

You. 

You’re disgusted by what you See. Your soul is empty. Your face is wary but your soul is bound in chains, dripping with thick poisonous Wrath, Pride, Sloth, Lust, Envy, Gluttony and Greed. You know every detail, you’ve spend hundreds of years but your soul, your body can’t hear you, it doesn’t See. Beside you, you can feel Joseph’s prudence, Jacob’s justice and John’s fortitude waver in your presence. 

The words are so familiar from Marshal Burke as they wade through the people to make it to the stage that you don’t hear them anymore. 

_ Kill it kill it kill it _ . 

But Joseph isn’t responding the way he does, the way he  _ should _ . You’ve been here so many times. Your task, your mission is to stop yourself from starting the Reaping and ending the world. But you can’t stop yourself because you’re blind, deaf and dumb. You haven’t been able to reach out to yourself and stop from taking everything away; and you have to watch as the world burns. You have to watch and feel everyone’s death over and over and over  _ and over and over andoverandoverandoverandover.  _ Feel the pain of loss from parents, children and lovers. You’ve been doing it for so long, restarting where it all went wrong until you can fix it.

Hope twists in your being, this time is  _ different. _ Joseph is reacting to you. 

Joseph speaks up again. 

“You can feel it can’t you…” He says, as the marshal and the sheriff and the junior deputy walk into the church. You can remember what it’s like. You can remember experiencing this for the first time and it rises disgust in your tired soul. But there’s a tear rolling down Joseph’s cheek, and he’s staring at you. Not the junior deputy you used to be, but  _ you. _

_ “Kill it!” _ You scream, as loud as you can. The walls shift and dust is shaken loose from the beams above you. You can feel the pain of Joseph’s soul as he stares.  _ “Or it will take your family from you, all of them, you will have nothing. Kill it! Kill me.” _

But he doesn’t. 

Death doesn’t kill. War kills, Conquer kills, Famine kills, but Death doesn’t. 

“God will not let you take me.” 

He says it to  _ you. _

And you know, that this is Hell. 

Everything dissolves to dust, the land barren and burning around you. What you thought were helicopter blades are the screams of the damned. Your own screams. 

It’s not your task or your mission, it is your punishment. 

You are an angel. 

  
  
  



End file.
